<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夏天的梦的颜色 by zhencao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457257">夏天的梦的颜色</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhencao/pseuds/zhencao'>zhencao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>德哈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhencao/pseuds/zhencao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary：私设狗爹没死，时间线在建立DA前后，德拉科和哈利刚谈恋爱没多久。</p><p>“狡猾”哈利为难“正直”德拉科。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drarry - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夏天的梦的颜色</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我们斯莱特林是狡猾阴险，你们格兰芬多就正义勇敢？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>“那正义勇敢的格兰芬多这会儿在干什么？”</p><p>“嗯...摸你。”</p><p>“哈利，你知不知道害羞两个字怎么写？靠，别摸那儿，快停下，波特！”</p><p>德拉科和哈利两人现在正呆在有求必应室里，两人刚结束一场魁地奇，斯莱特林对格兰芬多，多亏哈利最后关头从德拉科手中抢到金色飞贼，格兰芬多领先一百分获胜。</p><p>赢得比赛后的哈利兴奋不已，真的，自从乌姆里奇进入霍格沃兹以后，他很久都没有过这种畅酣淋漓的高兴了，他甚至在魁地奇球场就搂着德拉科的脖子跟他接起吻来。</p><p>还是湿的那种，德拉科先伸的舌头，顺带舔他的嘴唇吮他舌尖，他不得不被这条小蛇给缠住了。球场上起哄的声音越来越大，他发誓自己听到罗恩的磨牙声和赫敏严厉的制止声：“罗纳德，你想干嘛？”到最后还是德拉科怕惊动乌姆里奇才钳着他下巴将两人嘴唇勉强分开，哈利手还挂在德拉科脖子上，脸红通通的靠在德拉科肩头喘着粗气。</p><p>“一身臭汗味，波特”，德拉科小声在他耳边念叨，“我们现在去有求必应室？在那儿洗澡。”</p><p>刚运动完的男孩儿们正处在兴奋状态呢，况且哈利和马尔福还亲了这么久，要不是巫师长袍挡着，两人就要在魁地奇球场上丢人了。哈利没做多想就决定听从德拉科的计划，两人抓起飞天扫帚，撇下众人溜得飞快。罗恩这个傻家伙还在他们身后大喊：“哈利，注意身体，明天还有斯内普的魔药课。”</p><p>哈利脚下踉跄一步，德拉科笑得牙床都要露出来了。</p><p>可明明是德拉科先伸的舌头，也是他先邀请哈利来有求必应室洗澡的，怎么听都觉得他才是更饥渴的那个，怎么现在变成这样了？哈利跨坐在半躺着的德拉科身上，上半身白衬衫大敞，长袍滑下露出脖颈和舒展脊背，下身半褪露出一截底裤，阴茎早已勃起，前液洇湿一小块灰色布料。而他手里正握着德拉科勃起的阴茎，脖子上还松松垮垮套着斯莱特林墨绿色的领带，下摆正好垂在胸前两点殷红之间。</p><p>德拉科正眯着眼享受自己男朋友一时兴起的手淫奖励，倒也没闲着，正上手揉着哈利的两半挺翘臀肉。梅林的胡子，德拉科可是在魁地奇赛场上就想这么做了。波特意气风发在自己前面飞着，黑头发也飞的张牙舞爪，大腿紧紧夹着飞天扫帚，臀部线条绷得紧紧的在翻滚的长袍底下若影若现...</p><p>德拉科一边回想着让人血脉喷张的那一幕，一边看着哈利脸上的红晕和被汗水打湿的额发，手上忍不住用了几分力。</p><p>“轻点德拉科，你怎么回事！”哈利不满的大叫起来，正上下撸动的动作也停了下来。</p><p>德拉科见状撇了撇嘴，翻身就把哈利压在身下，皱着眉头盯住哈利，两小撮金发从头顶滑落下来。</p><p>哈利被反压的时候还是有点小紧张，心脏怦怦跳动起来。两人谈了几个月恋爱了，不是不想，却从来没有真刀真枪做过，谁让德拉科一想到自家舅舅知道自己操了他教子以后的反应就怂到爆炸。哈利哀叹一声，不做就算了，那别勾引他呀，可是德拉科衣服穿的整整齐齐还要压住他盯着他看的样子怎么那么诱人？</p><p>还有他的手，哈利忍不住磨了磨牙，捉住正在肆玩自己胸前两点的手。</p><p>“死白鼬，你胆子还能再小点吗，操我之前还要回去申请你爸爸？”</p><p>死白鼬扯起嘴角，挣开哈利的手顺便拢在手心，在哈利嘴角啄吻了几下。</p><p>“傻疤头，这么干劲十足？”</p><p>声音低沉还故意哑着嗓子用气声说话，毛剌的尾音搔的哈利整个耳朵都红了，只好一边躲闪一边推开他的脸，重新翻身坐起，屁股正好压在德拉科蠢蠢欲动的欲望上面。</p><p>哈利感受到自家男朋友的热情，忍不住哼笑一声，拽着德拉科领子就开始亲他，两半臀肉上下研磨挤压。德拉科被哈利又亲又啃，唇齿相接的地方还尝到点血腥味，他保证，傻子波特又把他的嘴角咬破了！</p><p>还没等德拉科享受完这个打架一样的吻，哈利就做了件更大胆的事，他松开德拉科，转而一把脱掉自己身上的长袍和衬衫，还褪掉了裤子。德拉科看着哈利手臂流畅的肌肉线条和紧实的腹部，觉得自己下身快要爆炸了。</p><p>这还没完，哈利的手慢慢挪到自己的眼镜上，慢慢摘下，甩手丢在大床的一角，然后凑到德拉科眼前，用鼻尖去触碰他的。翠绿色的眼睛在没了镜片遮挡后显得更加深邃晶莹，德拉科根本抵挡不了似的移开目光，转眼却瞥见哈利紧贴在自己身上的光滑脊背和翘起的臀部。</p><p>操你的波特，德拉科在心底又悲又喜似的暗骂，他现在真想把这头张牙舞爪的小狮子从身上拽下来，按着他亲，亲的他喘不过气，手上拢紧他脖子上挂着的斯莱特林领带，再操进他隐在臀肉间的小穴里，最好能操到他求饶，要是漂亮眼睛里能流出几滴眼泪就更好了，那样眼睛会更漂亮，睫毛也会变得湿漉漉，说不定下面小穴会咬着他的阴茎舍不得放开呢。</p><p>可是今天也只能想想，这不是个好时机。乌姆里奇还在校园里乱窜，伏地魔不知道什么时候会卷土重来，到时候，万一，那自己作为马尔福要怎么面对爱人哈利？</p><p>想到这儿，德拉科心情变得有点低落，哈利敏锐地察觉到男朋友的情绪，忍不住就着这个姿势抱住德拉科，像对小孩子一样安慰他：“没关系德拉科，你知道的，我会保护你。”说完又笑起来，补充道：“要是你操不了我，我也可以的。”</p><p>德拉科被哈利这么一打岔什么难过情绪都没了，只好哭笑不得的亲了亲宝宝哈利的耳朵，从裤兜里掏出魔杖变了床毯子盖在哈利身上，两人就着相拥的姿势睡了过去。</p><p>Fin</p><p>后续：还是第二天早晨，哈利在德拉科身上睡了一晚，压得德拉科身上衣服皱皱巴巴，胳膊抬都抬不起来，魔药课搅拌坩埚都出了差错，挨了斯内普好几下白眼。</p><p>当然，被扣分的仍然是格兰芬多。“哈利，为什么不照顾好男朋友？格兰芬多扣五分！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ps：我要写abo来着结果写着写着就给忘了。野车留给下一次，这次就先享受甜甜小情侣吧。私心还是觉得德拉科在床上莫名的会没有哈利放得开，会比较怂...<br/>喜欢的话请在老福特给我小红心小蓝手和评论！这真的是对我最大的鼓励</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>